


Личный ад

by Florka



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Что вы ему даёте?" - "А почему ви сп'гашиваете?" (нет, правда не юмор)<br/>Лиза, жена Данилы Бесоёба, проживает в аду один и тот же момент из своей несуществующей жизни: она сидит в больничной палате возле полуживого Данечки, держит его за руку и ждёт его выздоровления. Демон, приставленный в её охрану, в образе доктора заглядывает к Лизе и изредка проверяет состояние её иллюзии. Вот только однажды в иллюзии появляется новый хвостатый элемент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Личный ад

Больничная палата могла бы быть залита дневным светом, если бы не плотные темно-красные шторы на окне, не пропускавшие и миллиметра солнечных лучей. Аппаратура размеренно пищала в такт пульсу, на кардиомониторе четко отрисовывались скачки и падения, а на прикроватной тумбочке лежала запыленная оторванная лапка игрушечного плюшевого кролика.  
"На счастье" — гласила криво написанная цветными мелками подпись на открытке возле кролика.  
Лиза сидела возле кровати, держа за руку лежащего на койке мужчину, изредка шепча молитвы и приговаривая его имя. Данила, Даня, Данечка. Со слезами на глазах она смотрела на бездвижное тело, в надежде, что человек перед ней все-таки моргнет или шевельнет губами в ответ. Или хотя бы сожмет пальцы в попытке ухватить ее ладонь.  
Но сколько бы раз она не приходила в палату, ничего подобного не происходило. Прошло уже полтора года после инцидента в Цхинвали, и с тех самых пор Данила так и не пришел в себя. Врачи говорили, что сам факт его жизни уже был настоящим чудом медицины, но от этого знания Лизе не становилось легче. Она боялась себе признаться, но иногда, где-то в глубине души, ей хотелось, чтобы Даня погиб тогда при бомбардировке.  
Ведь тогда не было бы этого выматывающего ожидания, что когда-нибудь сознание вернется в его тело. Лиза чувствовала себя прикованной к больничной палате, но вместе с тем она была благодарна за то, что ее муж все еще был жив. Пусть ожидание и надежда терзали сильнее любого горя, в конце концов это все, что у их семьи вообще осталось.  
— Как он? — Лиза подняла голову, когда в палату вошла медсестра, чтобы ввести положенную дозу обезболивающего и прочих медикаментов. Медсестра, миловидная блондинка с чуть растрепанными кудряшками возле висков, растерянно улыбнулась, обнажив ряд мелких белоснежных зубов, и, ничего так и не ответив, пожала плечами.  
— Стабилен, — мужской голос, раздавшийся из дверей палаты, заставил Лизу вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Продолжая держать Данилу за руку, она отстранилась в сторону и выглянула из-за медсестры. В дверях стоял их лечащий врач, доктор Малышев, следящий за состоянием Данилы с самого первого дня, как только его доставили в больницу с ожогами третьей и четвертой степеней почти восьмидести процентов всего тела.  
Врачи сказали тогда, что с такими ранами не выживают, но доктор Малышев уверил ее, что еще есть шанс. Что всегда есть надежда.  
Он спросил, на что Лиза готова пойти во имя спасения Данилы, и тогда она ответила: "На что угодно". Это было чистой правдой, и Малышев, добродушно улыбнувшись, сказал, что этого не потребуется. Нужно будет только сдать кровь на случай, если потребуется переливание.  
— Как хорошо, что вы здесь, — Лиза поднялась со стула, но доктор движением руки остановил ее и сам подошел поближе к палате.  
— Не стоит так беспокоиться, я лишь пришел проведать нашего героя, — он остановился напротив больничной койки и внимательно осмотрел Данилу.  
Весь в бинтах, с торчащей из горла трубкой воздухоотвода, тот неподвижно лежал на кровати, не подавая никаких признаков жизни. Как и всегда. Лиза застыла на секунду, потом сильно зажмурилась, отгоняя непрошеную мысль — ведь Данила таким не был не всегда, не был таким никогда, нельзя, нальзя давать себе привыкнуть к такому Даниле, нельзя...  
Она перевела взгляд на доктора, и вдруг ей почудилось что-то не то, словно она уловила в его взгляде нотки удовлетворения увиденным. Как будто подобное стабильное (Лизу всегда передергивало от того, как кошмарно звучало это слово) состояние Данилы было ему на руку, как будто он не слишком был бы рад даже малейшим улучшениям. Но, в конце концов, ей правда могло просто показаться.  
Для верности она еще пару раз моргнула, и действительно — наваждение пропало. Малышев снова внимательно изучал историю болезни Данилы и о чем-то тихо переговаривался с медсестрой.  
— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросила Лиза.  
— Нет, все в порядке, — обезоруживающе улыбнувшись, тут же постарался успокоить ее доктор. — Я бы даже сказал, все очень хорошо, — он повесил медкарту обратно на изножье, и, присев рядом с Лизой, позволил себе положить руку поверх ее ладони. — У пациента появляются проблески мозговой активности, что говорит об улучшениях в его состоянии. Быть может, у него получится прийти в себя.  
Тихая, гладкая речь успокаивающе лилась на ее нервы, а прикосновения теплых рук унимали нервную трясучку, что каждый раз пробирала Лизу изнутри, едва она представляла себе, в каком тяжелом состоянии на самом деле находится ее Данечка.  
— Спасибо, — выдохнула она, с благодарностью глядя на доктора. Тот с умиротворением смотрел на нее, внушая какое-то особое доверие, ей показалось даже, что она снова — маленькая девочка, а перед ней ее отец.  
Он погиб много лет назад.  
Как же она смертельно устала от всего этого.  
Лиза повела носом — показалось, что от него чуть заметно пахнет серой. Удивительно, доктор — и курит. Хотя чему удивляться, сейчас все курят.  
— У вас сигареты не найдется? — она не была уверена, что сигареты ей помогут, но сотни людей вряд ли ошибаются, когда говорят, что никотин успокаивает. И ей нужно было чем-то занять трясущиеся руки. Надежда на скорое выздоровление Данечки сильно выбила ее из привычной жизненной колеи. Лиза сама не ожидала от себя, что хорошие новости так сильно на нее повлияют.  
Подступала паника, и ее начинало уже трясти изнутри, все чувства резко обострились — и в то же время наоборот, звуки словно исчезли, как и воздух. Она поняла, что задыхается, но не это ее волновало. Хотя стоило признать, что не волновало ее и то, что она совершенно не помнит, сколько дней уже вот так сидит возле койки Данилы и как она вообще сюда пришла. Кроличья лапка на тумбочке — явно оставленная кем-то из детей — казалось, лежала там все время, и Лиза никак не могла вспомнить тот день, когда приводила Катю или же Ваню в палату к отцу. Нельзя показывать его детям в таком состоянии. Раньше Лиза никогда не задумывалась над этим, но не вспомнила, как именно приходила раньше к Даниле в больницу — или хотя бы как именно она пришла сегодня.  
Перед глазами плыли цветные пятна.  
— Простите, не курю, — сквозь пелену мыслей и догадок до нее донесся голос доктора.  
— Что, простите? — она дернула головой, сбрасывая омут воспоминаний.  
— И вам не советую начинать, — доктор медленно поднялся со стула и, похлопав Лизу по коленке, еще раз добродушно улыбнулся. — Леночка будет неотрывно следить за состоянием нашего пациента, — он кивнул в сторону медсестры, про существование которой Лиза уже успела забыть. Та в ответ приветливо махнула рукой и снова обнажила в улыбке мелкие зубы. Почему-то Лизе показалось, что они заострены. Или просто мелкие, как у белки.  
Лизу снова повело.  
— Что вы ему даете? — она неожиданно осознала уровень собственного неведения.  
Ведь она вообще ничего не знала ни о лечении Данечки, ни о его состоянии, ни о собственном месте работы или же местоположении больницы на карте города. Да и вообще в каком именно городе они находились.  
В ее памяти был только Цхинвали, их дом, охваченный огнем, и грохот бомб, падающих на их поселение и уносящих с собой людские жизни. Она помнила, как испуганно кричали Ваня и Катя, как она сама пыталась вывести их из дома, чтобы укрыться в ближайшем бомбоубежище или хотя бы найти в этом аду Данилу — уж кто-кто, а он точно знал, что в такой ситуации нужно было делать. Или нет.  
Она помнила, как где-то совсем рядом с ними упала бомба, как спину обожгло огнем, а сама она потеряла сознание, и очнулась уже в больничной палате. Напротив нее с медкартой в руках стоял доктор Малышев и радушно поздравлял с тем, что, помимо ее собственного выздоровления, у него для нее две новости: хорошая и почти хорошая.  
Хорошая заключалась в том, что с детьми было все в порядке.  
Почти хорошая — в коматозном состоянии Данечки.  
Больше она не помнила ничего.  
Только белые прорехи среди этих воспоминаний, какие-то пустоты, провалы в памяти, словно кроличьи норы, прыжок — и вот она уже сидит в палате Данилы, держит его за руку и общается с доктором Малышевым по вопросу его возможного скорого выздоровления.  
Что-то изменилось. Какая-то маленькая деталь выбилась из чужого — явно чужого! — идеального сценария, заставив Лизу очнуться и начать замечать все несостыковки вокруг. Появилось что-то новое. Кто-то новый.  
Когда Лиза наконец-то поняла это, она с удивлением подняла взгляд на медсестру. Та, проигнорировав ее предыдущий вопрос, с полным невозмутимости лицом и чуть высунутым языком активно занималась тем, что отключала Данилу от всее медицинской аппаратуры.  
Из-под края коротковатого халата высовывался голубой хвост.  
У людей не бывает хвостов.  
Почему-то именно эта мысль, ее детская уверенность, придала Лизе сил. С визгом вскочив со стула, она попыталась остановить медсестру, схватить ее за руку, оттолкнуть, прогнать, сделать хоть что-то. Но стоило "Леночке" обернуться в ее сторону, как Лиза сама ослабила хватку и, отшатнувшись, сделала несколько шагов назад. Это лицо тем более не могло принадлежать чеовеку: синяя в серую крапинку кожа, широко расставленные глаза с дьявольским огоньком и широкая клыкастая улыбка от уха до уха.  
— Не стоит беспокоиться, мадам! Я был ниспослан вам самим господом б-гом, — Лизе не показалось, он правда произнес это на подростковый манер, — то есть Сатаной, конечно же, дабы вызвалить вашу бренную душу из ада и доставить на небеса. Меня зовут Шмыг, мне миллион лет, правда, мне идет этот халатик?  
Он картинно чмокнул лежащего на койке Данилу в забинтованную щеку и наигранно прощебетал:  
— Вставай, солнышко, твоя Лиза уже все слезы пролила в ожидании.


End file.
